Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us
About Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us 'Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us '''is a fictional fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios,DC Comics and Marvel Comics.It features the Teen Titans,the X-Men and their many enemies in an epic storyline which sees hero and villain alike caught up in a shocking event that affects the loyalties and alliances of both groups, turning heroes against each other as warriors from a parallel reality are forced to intervene. Plot In an alternate universe,While she was pregnant Jean Grey has not only killed his husband Cyclops by Mistake,But she also doomed Bayville to total destruction which killed eight million of people including Professor X,Gambit and Forge. Hours after the incident,Nightwing (Dick Grayson) was interrogating Deathstroke who was the mastermind of such atrocity. By finding it out,Jean Grey almost possessed by the Phoenix Force killed Slade in retribution. Over the following years, Jean Grey now as Phoenix decides to protect both mankind and mutantkind by conquering the Earth. The Heroes are now divided in two forces: The X-Regime led by Phoenix in her position as High Counselor and the Insurgency led by Nightwing. Five Years after ''Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us Comics,The Insurgency finds an alternate universe where Deathstroke's plans to destroy Baville have failed and transported some of the Titans (Starfire,Red Arrow,Aqualad and Beast Boy) and some of the X-Men (Cyclops,Iceman,Colossus and Gambit) to their world to help them to defeat the Regime. Nightwing and Deathstroke were accidentally transported there and confronted by the Regime Soldiers in the dystopian Bayville. Nightwing uses his canes to electrocute the Regime Army and escape in one route while Deathstroke escapes in another. In the alternate Bludhaven, Aqualad goes to Atlantis to search for the Atlantean Archives and Colossus sets to the Avengers Tower alongside Beast Boy and Insurgency Scarlet Witch. Arriving in there,Colossus finds and defeats Regime Shadowcat and Regime Nightcrawler,subsequently freeing Insurgency Quicksilver and Insurgency Gizmo. The duo sets back to Bludhaven where Colossus faces Magneto and his counterpart known as Dark Colossus. Insurgency Scarlet Witch guides the displaced heroes where they meet the alternate Nightwing. Aqualad arrives in Atlantis and learns about Jean Grey's descent into tyranny and that Jean Grey will try her Trump Card to take over Atlantis. Then, he decides to fight against Regime Wolverine (Daken),Regime Dazzler and Regime Hope before confronting Insurgency Blackfire. Acknowledging that she is weakened,Komand'r sends Aqualad to join the Insurgency Teen Titans besides Insurgency Wolverine (Logan) and the alternate Brother Blood who never indulged in criminal activities and is in fact one of Jean Grey's best friends and a secrets benefactor for the Insurgency. Insurgency Nightwing explains that there is a weapon at Titans Tower. The alternate heroes became necessary since insurgency Red Arrow and Insurgency Iceman died fighting against the Regime and most of the X-Men joined Jean Grey. Nightwing got captured by Dark Colossus and Regime Archangel after being injured by Deathstroke who allies himself with his alternate daughter Ravager. After the Deathstroke Clan being attacked by the Regime Forces led by Archangel and Avalanche,they are rescued by the displaced heroes. Before being locked up by the Insurgency Teen Titans,Deathstroke reveals that the Regime has Nightwing. The Insurgency travels to Titans Tower to retrieve the weapon. Iceman helps fighting off Regime Pyro, Regime Rogue,Regime Havok and Regime Storm. They are successful in reclaiming the weapon. Regime Jean Grey visits the location and finds out about the Insurgency's plot and makes plans to flush them out. The Insurgency watches a press conference where Regime Jean Grey reveals she will execute the displaced Nightwing at Genosha, causing the Insurgency to take action. Meanwhile in the prime universe,The remaining Titans and X-Men are trying to rescue their comrades. But the attempt results in an accident which sends Nightcrawler to the alternate universe where he hears Insurgency Brother Blood,Insurgency Gizmo,Insurgency Quicksilver,Insurgency Scarlet Witch and Insurgency Mystique discussing plans to defeat Regime Jean Grey, prompting a brief clash before the displaced heroes explain the situation. Nightcrawler starts his infiltration where he fights Regime Batgirl and his own counterpart. Insurgency Mystique appears and calls the displaced Nightcrawler as her son as she states that Regime Nightcrawler stopped being her son after killing Lance Alvers (The original Avalanche). After this,Insurgency Gizmo defeats Regime Dazzler and Regime Wolverine. Then, he goes to the Avengers Tower where he takes down Regime Rogue and Regime Havok. With the X-Mansion taken over,The Insurgency Teen Titans besides the displaced Beast Boy, Red Arrow and Iceman stage a break-in at Genosha to rescue the displaced Nightwing from his planned execution. At the same time,Deathstroke manages to convince Insurgency Ravager to release him. After defeating Regime Batgirl, Insurgency Nightwing fights Regime Avalanche (who is Terra who stopped being friend of the Titans after betraying them and accidentally killing Insurgency Beast Boy.). Then, he manages to free Red Arrow from Regime Hope's control and defeats Dark Colossus. Regime Jean Grey confronts the heroes as Insurgency Wolverine tries to reason with her. When she was about to attack, Insurgency Cyborg teleported the heroes. Knowing that the X-Mansion has been taken over, Jean Grey flies to it only for Insurgency Gizmo's explosives to destroy it and everyone was teleported off in time. Hours earlier,Insurgency Brother Blood prepares the weapon as he attaches it in his suit and leaves a message for Insurgency Bumblebee and flies away before being attacked by Deathstroke. After seeing his alternate daughter's defeat, Deathstroke planned to punish her violently for her failure only to be defeated by Insurgency Brother Blood and taken away by the Deathstroke Clan and Insurgency Jericho. When arriving at Genosha,Insurgency Brother Blood shoots down Regime Storm and defeats Regime Archangel. When he tried to take a metallic feather of Regime Archangel's wings,Insurgency Brother Blood is attacked by Regime Dazzler and decides to fight her and defeat her. Insurgency Brother Blood's attempt to use the weapon is frustrated by Regime Dazzler as Regime Jean Grey slams into Insurgency Brother Blood and breaks his suit. Regime Jean Grey felt betrayed by the man she once trusted. When he claimed that she herded humans and mutants like sheeps,she puts him out of his misery. Hearing witnesses and newfound fear,Regime Jean Grey leaves in anger. In Xavier Institute, Regime Jean Grey decided that she will destroy Bayville and Bludhaven to demonstrate the chaos which would arise in her absence. But Regime Dazzler protests and mentions that Scott would never want. Because of this, Regime Jean Grey chokes her with her telekinesis and challenges anyone else to have any objection. But nobody does so. Then, she orders Regime Shadowcat and Regime Nightcrawler to take control of all modes of broadcasting,Regime Magneto to rally on the members of his Brotherhood and Regime Wolverine and Dark Colossus to prepare Regime Juggernaut for battle. As everyone leaves, Regime Nightwing (Damian Wayne) comes in and orders Regime Pyro to take Regime Dazzler outside and tells that she is a mere casualty of war. Regime Dazzler's death caused Regime Wolverine to understand that the regime has gone too far. Then, Daken defects for the Insurgency where he starts by defeating Damian Wayne, Dark Colossus and Regime Pyro besides saving some rebels of Regime Magneto. Daken had to defeat his father (Insurgency Wolverine) to convince him and the Insurgency to listen to him about the Regime's next plot. With the weapon rendered useless,The displaced heroes suggest to bring their Jean Grey to stop the alternate one. But the reunion was interrupted by a regime attack in their hideout. After defeating Regime Mammoth, Cyclops was transported to citadel by Insurgency Blackfire who reveals that Regime Jean Grey's plan will be carried out by an army of X-Men led by his alternate brother and she wants to stop it as Regime Jean Grey's victory would end the conflicts which amuse her. Cyclops takes her advice and is confronted by Regime Archangel who states that Regime Jean Grey's campaign will hasten the return of Apocalypse. After managing to defeat Regime Archangel, Cyclops confronts and defeats his alternate brother before convincing the other X-Men to return to their roles as protectors rather than the conquerors. Knowing about what she became,the alternate Polaris breaks up with Regime Havok and leads the X-Men who also realized that they went too far. As the battle begins, Nightwing and Starfire manage to convince their counterparts to have faith in their Jean Grey like they had in the other heroes. When the remaining heroes arrive, both Nightwings brief them about the situation. Having arrived at Bludhaven where the battle between the Regime and the Insurgency was happening, Jean Grey defeats Regime Storm, knocks Regime Magneto out and convinces Dark Colossus to surrender. Going to Bayville, Jean Grey fights Regime Hope while the Regime Ground Forces are held back by the army of X-Men led by Cyclops and the army of Atlanteans led by both Aqualads. After defeating Regime Juggernaut and removing his helmet, Jean Grey faces her counterparts and defeats her, rejecting her other self's attempt to defend her actions as enforcing authority over both unworthy mankind and mutantkind and mentioning that Cyclops would be afraid and disgusted of what she has become. With the defeat of the other Jean Grey, The rest of the members of the regime get rounded up or turn themselves in. Insurgency Logan and the former regime member Daken have a hug before Logan's son going away. Deathstroke is taken back to the prime universe by Insurgency Ravager and Prime Nightwing. Colossus hands his counterpart and Regime Magneto over to the Nova Corps. The alternate Havok is expelled from the X-Men by the alternate Polaris. Prime Nightcrawler follows his alternate mother as both visit the grave of Lance Alvers while both the Insurgency Titans and the displaced Titans visit the grave of Insurgency Brother Blood. The other Jean Grey is placed on a prison cell where the alternate Colonel Stryker placed a collar in her neck which prevents her from using her powers. The displaced Jean Grey acknowledges that she might be like her counterpart under the same circumstances. Insurgency Nightwing merely notes and hopes that she never learns what she can do and vows to stop her. As they leave, the last scene shows a close-up of the other Jean Grey with her eyes burning which indicates that she still has some degree of her power and that she will someday become Dark Phoenix. Playable Characters Teen Titans * Nightwing * Robin * Cyborg * Starfire * Beast Boy * Raven * Terra * Batgirl * Red Arrow * Ravager * Kid Flash * Aqualad * Gizmo * Jinx * Mammoth * Blackfire * Brother Blood * Deathstroke X-Men Side * Cyclops * Jean Grey (Phoenix) * Nightcrawler * Havok * Iceman * Shadowcat * Rogue * Archangel * Colossus * Wolverine * Dazzler * Hope * Storm * Avalanche * Pyro * Magneto * Mystique * Juggernaut DLC Characters * Superboy * Miss Martian * Red Robin * Killer Moth * Wonder Girl * Jericho * Psylocke * Quicksilver * Scarlet Witch * Gambit * Beast * Polaris * Johnny Cage (from MK) * Akuma (from SF) Stages * Titans Tower * Bludhaven * Bayville * X-Mansion * Arkham Asylum * Avengers Tower * Atlantis * HIVE Lab * Genosha Alternate Skins * Dark Colossus * Daken * Avalanche (Terra) * Dark Phoenix * Nightwing (Damian Wayne) Story Mode See: Teen Titans vs X-Men Story ModeCategory:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us Category:Articles under construction Category:Games Category:Crossovers